


The Rookie

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: mention of the other freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new rookie slowly grows on Maine. Goes with the tumblr rvb-fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie

The rookie looked like he was just a kid. The Director couldn’t seriously want to send him into the field, could he? Sure, maybe he looked relatively muscled beneath the freckles and gold arm hair. Blond hair, green eyes, more freckles and an eager smile on his face. No armor yet, if the kid was lucky he wouldn’t have to see battle but now the Director was introducing him as Agent Washington and Maine felt a twinge of sympathy. That smile and gung-ho attitude wouldn’t last long here.

When the rookie wasn’t training and they were all just relaxing, he was constantly eating. The kid had a bigger appetite than Maine thought possible. His optimism and enthusiasm was just as fervent as his apparent hunger. Maine had to admit, even though the naivity would most likely be Washington’s downfall, it was refreshing. He had a hunger for... what for? Everything? The greater good? Peace? It was for winning the war, for humanity’s continued survival, for a fighting chance. But for now, all they did was train.

On the training room floor, Wash was clumsy. He wasn’t ready for battle. But he tried hard, and was eager to learn. He asked every single Freelancer to train him in their specialty, but strangely, no one knew what his was. During simulations he picked up slack here and there, filling in the cracks. Maine was no exception to the one on one training, and the kid was a quick learner and a good student. He applied what Maine taught him on the floor. Maine may have been a little hard on him but after each session he told him he was doing a good job, and what had improved and what still needed work.

Some of the others stopped having time for Wash. Carolina was always busy doing her own training in her free time. Wyoming and North split their training in half being the same specialty. Maine suspected Wash cut down some on purpose of his training with York and also South. Both of them constantly kicked his ass. Connie taught him knife fighting, and Wash got really good. Connie started spending more time alone. Florida was just Florida. The result was, Wash and Maine ended up spending time together more than the others. They even started grabbing meals together, the kid wasn’t bad after all.

Wash’s humor was a dry, witty, sarcastic humor. Maine learned that even though Wash seemed oblivious, he was smart as all hell. They were going on missions now, and Maine learned it was Wash’s specific job to be a Jack of all Trades. So every time someone got hurt, he felt guilty, like it was his fault. But Wash was improving. Maine didn’t have to train him anymore.

Maine wasn’t sure how, but Wash still seemed the same as he did upon arrival. Young, fresh-faced, wide-eyed, and hopelessly lost. Granted, he had a couple new scars, but Maine was always there to help him through it. He would sit by Wash’s bedside and try not to think about how everyone else would be blaming Wash’s injury on his sub-par fighting skills. They would jokingly say they couldn’t be his keeper, Wash would have to learn to look out for himself. Maine blamed this on the competitive leaderboard. If you asked him, it was a bunch of bullshit. But no one did ask him. He was the brute.

Wash asked him all kinds of things. Especially times like now, when Wash was in the medbay (Seriously, how did he even manage to get a grappling hook stuck to his junk?), hopped up on pain medicine. His mouth became even looser than usual. Maine actually kind of liked learning new things about Wash. He was a real live person. A warm, vulnerable human being.

Maine taught him how to fight, and Wash taught him how to enjoy life. And when Maine reached to take Wash’s hand, his eyes slowly opened. This time he learned his name. David.


End file.
